ChrisxLindsay: Lotion
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: She was innocent and naive then why was she so sexy? And how did she know how to catch Chris McClean with only asking the help of rubbing on some lotion?


Lotion

He could've drooled. That sultry blonde had it in for him good, and had him right where she wanted him. He was eating out of her hands and this was the perfect way for her to get closer to him, and maybe even arouse him a little.

"Chip!" she cried out, waving her freshly polished nails. "Could you rub this lotion on my back."

True, it was such a hot day at Camp Wanakwa. The sun was berating the campsite with its most brutal attempts, no one dared to step into the death trap outdoors, except for Lindsay. The beautiful, stereotypical blonde took it as the perfect chance to sunbathe, since she was fresh out of fake tanner. So she slipped into a skimpy orange bikini and trotted out in her heels with a towel in arm, down by the beach. To her luck, the man was crushing on big time, was sitting under the dock to stay cool-since his air conditioner was broke.

Chris McClean, the host of Total Drama Island which was the reality show that took place at Camp Wananakwa, was seeking refuge in the cool sands of under the dock. He was also trying to think. Somehow, his thoughts always managed to hop off over to that beautiful ditz that made his pay check rise with every episode. Not only did she bring in the cash for him, but she was the absolute sex icon that had Chris kept busy over these brutal weeks of camp. Sure, he was 25 and she was only 16, but that only had him long for her more, seeing as he couldn't have her.

This question of our blonde's, though, tensened the host. She hadn't even said his name right, but her message was clear. She wanted for him to roam her body with her hands, and she wanted his protection not the sun tan lotions. And although Lindsay was the reason why people would ask 'What were you born blonde?" after every silly fault, she did know exactly how to get what she wanted.

When she saw that she had stunned him with said question, she decided to strut her way over to him, flaunting all the while. When she made it to the dock, she bent down to him, making him wish that he could just rip that bikin top off, since it was barely doing any good. Hunger burned in his eyes as they refused to look up into Lindsay's face, rather straight into her chest.

"Yoohoo, hel-lo!" she said greeting him by waving her hand in front of his face. "Are you daysleeping or something, because I am soo confused now. Like why won't you look me in the face?" Her questions sounded innocent, but she smirked in her mind.

"H-huh?" Chris McClean was never one that was ever at a loss for words, but this woman, this teenage girl, knew how to play him right.

Shoving the sun tan lotion in his face, making him redirect his gaze, she reasked her question.

"Hmm.." he was regaining his posture, and raising his eyebrow. "And what would be in it for me?"

Lindsay thought his gruff tone was sexy, and that look he gave her was almost enough to make her blush, but she was willing to make him cave first. Boys were her best subject after all. She knew how to toy with them, although she was going up against an expert lady killer, a man with more experience than she had, a man who had actually slept with someone before. Lindsay was almost afraid that she would have him cave further than just her desired make-out session.

"I'll think of something." he said with a sly grin. "Sit down."

"Not here, silly." she giggled, and pointed up on the dock. "Up there, it's called sun-bathing not sun-hide and seek." She stated it like it was obvious, but Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" he asked, shaking his head. "Nah, bra, I don't think so. Up there, where it could be caught on tape and I could be sued for sexual harrassment, no thanks." Although he really craved to touch her.

"What's wrong, you'll only be rubbing lotion on my back." she explained with sheer simplicity. "I mean, I so always had to rub it on Heather's back all the time for her. We're BFFLS, you could be like my BBFFL."

He shivered with pleasure, a mental image floating to mind, seeing both Heather and Lindsay in their little bikinis, Lindsay sitting on Heather's legs as she rubs the lotion all over her "best friend".

'Dude, you are sick.' Chris thought to himself, grinning, he would need to get some of that action on tape.

"Soo?" Lindsay tapped her foot a bit impatiently, flinging her blonde hair over her shoulders.

There was no harm to it. Besides it was so hot out that no one would even think of stepping onto the dock and see them. All of the campers were finding refuge in their cabins, or maybe even the thick forest foliage, and the camera men were all off duty until the weeks end. It seemed safe enough, and Chris would enjoy it. Plus, Lindsay was so niave that if he got a little too intimate, she wouldn't even know.

As soon as they were out of the shelter of under the dock, and propped on it with the sun belting out mean rays, Chris squirted the tanning lotion on his hands and went to work. She smiled as he worked his hands up over her bikini strap and then over her shoulders.

"It's just like at the spa." She cheered, flashing him a quick smile.

He couldn't help but smile back for some reason, but on his own pleasures. His smiles broadened at her soft moans, and suggestive commenting on his skills.

"Oh Chris, right there. Yeah, ahh that feels so good." she giggled. "You soo must be a pro massager person or something."

"Yeah I'm good." he agreed, basking in the praise. Never was Chris McClean to turn down a compliment, especially from one smokin' babe.

He made his way lower and lower, rubbing the lotion everywhere he could get on her back to prolong his job, rather than to make sure she didn't burn. He liked exporing her body, although it was only her back, he thought of how he would love to conclude this little session, back in his bedroom. He knew that she wouldn't agree to it though, or she would without realizing what exactly was going on. That was the great thing about dating a ditz, although they weren't even dating. I guess the fantasizing about dating a dizt was great, especially undressing them with your eyes like Chris was doing at the moment while lathering Lindsay's skin with lotion.

She looked back at him and spoke of how grateful she was to have Chris do this llttle favor for her, then she asked of what he wanted in return. He smirked, knowing exactly what he wanted. But a 25 yeard old man couldn't exactly go up to a 16 year old girl and say "I'd like to fuck you like an animal." Now could he? He had to settle with the subtle gesture.

"I think a kiss could clear your debt." he said, hoping to see some sort of shock in her eyes. But instead he was greeted with a playful grin, and she stood on her knees to him. Leaning in, she kissed him with her sweet innocence. No matter how manipulative she had thought she was, Lindsay was still that niave little blonde. Chris wouldn't settle for that simple little kiss though, so he kissed her back with wanting and hunger, more forcefully than she came on. He had it so his tongue broke the barrier of her lips, and roamed in her mouth, gaining a soft moan to grow in Lindsay's throat.

He smirked, wanting to move on. Lindsay's hand moving up and down his inner thigh was really provoking that thought, but he couldn't. He had to know his barriers, and although he hated them, he refrained himself from going on. Breaking the kiss he grinned, seeing that Lindsay had been blushing like crazy. The only thing that both of them were completely unaware of though, was the fact that Heather had seen the whole thing.

**K/M: Okay, well it was requested of me to do another LindsayxChris story, and I enjoyed writing this! I hope you enjoyed reading it as well!**


End file.
